


Bazz the Bull?

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cock milking, F/M, Human Livestock, Male Lactation, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young and chubby boy meets his idol, who shows him the time of his life by making good use of his form and size.





	Bazz the Bull?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for TB-Arts on Deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/tb-arts) featuring his OC Bazz.

The sun shone down on the countryside, the birds chirping as they flew on by. Today was a normal day for most people, but not the young little thing that was wandering down the dirt road. The young man known as Bazz had headed out to this strange farm out in the outskirts of town, hoping to make a little bit of cash. Although, what kind of farm was looking for a boy like him?

As he pulled out the job offer, he smiled a little upon reading the details. The farm was specifically looking for big boys like him, boys that were more girth than height. The job wasn’t accurately described however, only mentioning that he was going to have a hand in milking, but given the hourly wage was a good 300$, it was hard to pass up!

As he made it to the farm, the blue-haired boy leaned across the fence leading into the grassy field area where all the livestock were allowed to wander around openly, only for his cheeks to quickly grow red as he noticed the one thing that set this farm apart from all the others.

The farm animals were people! Boys and girls, all naked and just crawling around on all fours… well, most of them. Some of them were just laying around in the summer sun, enjoying the rays radiating down on them and keeping them comfortably hot. Although part of that need to lie down might be due to their guts being awfully large, yet not nearly as large as Bazz’s.

“Geez, just what kind of farm is this? I’ve never seen people get treated like animals… much less look this happy about it.” The young man said aloud, leaning a little further forward as his gut pressed against the wooden railing. “I kinda envy them… It looks like it’d be nice to just be a cow, with nothing at all to worry about.”

As the blue haired young man continued to daydream ever so slightly, he suddenly heard a voice shout behind him. “Heeeey! You’re not supposed to be outside of your pen!” The worried sounding voice soon bumped into him as he found the owner of the voice abruptly digging her hands into his body, squeezing and pulling ever slightly, as if she was trying to pull him away so he’d return to where he belonged. It certainly didn’t help that she was just a little bit taller than him, which meant that he could feel a pair of rather ample breasts pressing up against his neck.

On one hand, he should speak up and try to defuse the little misunderstanding they had, but on the other hand, there was something awfully nice about being felt up like this. Such cute hands running along his curves and digging into them, making his pants grow just a little strained. “Nnn…” Bazz panted as a small wet spot grew near his knees, the excitement growing throughout him being enough to cause a little ‘incident’.

As the big boy cried out, indicating that he had just experienced a soft and subdued climax, the mysterious person suddenly realized that she had completely misjudged who the boy was. “Oh, oh jeez! You’re not one of the cattle, you’re a visitor! I’m so sorry, you looked so much like one of them, I thought they had broken loose and walked around like a human!” The girl bowed down as she stepped back, letting the boy get a better look at her.

Before the plump boy stood a girl that was just a little bit taller than him, maybe a forehead or so? She was wearing a pair of overalls and a cow-patterned tube-top that snugly fit around her rather large looking breasts. With that combination of attire and curvature, if he didn’t knew better, she’d be the real cow! But of course, she seemed to be in charge of the farm, so she couldn’t be one of the ‘animals’.

As Bazz squinted his eyes together, the gears inside of his head suddenly began to turn as he realized just who he was staring at. “Wait a moment, you’re that cow-enthusiastic idol that’s been on TV lately, Shizuku Oikawa! What’s a girl like you doing all the way out here?” The chubby boy said as he began to squirm a little, growing nervous within seconds. Not only had he just gotten a chance to meet a beautiful and cute girl, but he also got felt up by her, something you didn’t get to experience often

That question earned him a little laugh form the idol as she patted him on the belly and began to rub it. “Well, I’m not just a cow-lover for show! I grew up on a dairy farm, so I’ve been trying to make my own on the side. In fact, I’ve been looking for people that would love to be cows, just so I don’t have to worry about taking care of actual animals in these conditions.” Oikawa admitted as she scratched her cheek a little, chuckling softly. “I… Might’ve not actually thought this through very well. I mean, it’s weird for people to be treated like livestock, isn’t it?”

Something within Bazz told him that he should probably agree with her, but at the same time a few lewd thoughts were bouncing around in that little head of his. Especially involving the thought of being a pampered cow, cared for by a cute idol like her… It was then that he remembered the job offer, and immediately he put two and two together. “Hold on, wait, you said you’ve been looking for people to be cows?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Oikawa replied, tilting her head just a little as it didn’t seem too weird to her.

Bazz responded to her response by showing her the flyer that had the offer on it. “I, well, I was actually coming out here to take this job, but if what you’re telling me is right, then it’s actually a position as a cow?” He started explaining a little nervously before swallowing to try and remain confident. “I… I’d love to be a cow for you, miss Oikawa! When can we start?” The blue haired boy exclaimed, hoping that his enthusiasm would earn him a few points.

That kind of response was exactly what the young woman was looking for, as her eyes lit up and she grabbed the boy by his cheeks before planting a big ol’ kiss smack dab on his lips. “I guess I wasn’t too wrong when I mistook you for a cow, thank you so much! Now, let’s get you ready for ‘work’. Come now, we don’t have all day!” The cowprint wearing girl giggled a little as she hurried behind Bazz and began to shove him just a little, her innate strength pushing him along with surprising ease.

“H-Hold on, I can walk by myself!” Bazz protested as his head grew entirely red from a mixture of a few factors, but primarily that wonderful kiss he had just received from his new boss. Though despite his protests, the smaller girl refused to stop for even a second. It wasn’t until they had gone into the farm itself, into the oversized pen meant for Bazz to stay in, that she finally stopped pushing him along.

He got a little time to look around and take in his surroundings, let him realize that the ‘animals’ in the farm were no better off than the ones outside, at least in terms of being fuel for his sexual appetite. Whether they were male or female, they were all hooked up to a set of milking machines covering both their breasts and their privates, suckling fluids in amounts that would no doubt be sent off to be used as milk or additives to said milk… That stuff was going to be used on him too, no doubt. It had to be, she wouldn’t be thinking of him as a cow if it wasn’t!

“Aaaalrighty, let’s get you undressed, so we can get you hooked up to all the milking equipment. The faster you get comfortable with it, the faster you’ll learn to be a great cow!” Oikawa chimed as she slid her hands underneath the fat boy’s red sweater and slipped it up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground as soon as she had gotten his arms and head through the holes. Then, she lifted up his cute belly, giving a little kiss before reaching under it to try and grab ahold of the zipper to his crotch.

It took a little bit of reaching and panting on the cowgirl’s part, but she eventually managed to grab ahold of the delicate little zipper, allowing her to pull it down and make it significantly easier for her to pull the big boy’s pants off. Of course she started pulling those extra large pants off, her hand falling upon the wet spot on his pants which caused her to chuckle a little. “Aw, did my new little cow cum while I was trying to pull you into the barn? I bet you’re going to make lots of good milk for me once you’re hooked up!”

The more she teased him with her well-meaning chatter, the more Bazz’s cock started to tent in his undies. Undies that he wasn’t allowed to keep wearing as Oikawa quickly removed them and exposed his rather ample looking set of cock and balls. The more she looked at them, the more they subtly squirted, her attention being a big point of arousal for the large boy.

The overalls-clad girl took a step back to give the oversized boy a through look-over. To think that she had mistaken him for a cow before, because now that he was naked, Bazz looked even more like one! The only thing he needed was some cow-print clothing, and he’d have all the parts that mattered. Thick thighs and arms, a massive belly that was nearly as big as Oikawa was wide, and a pair of flabby boy tits that rivaled her own in size. It was adorable, really.

“Aw, look at those big and manly moobs… I think I’m getting a little jealous from my new cow’s endowments! I bet they’re going to make so much milk that I’ll have trouble getting rid of it all!” The cowgirl idol chuckled as she dug her hands right in between the fat deposits she called ‘moobs’ and the fat of the boy’s tummy, gently rubbing her thumbs along the rim of those cute little orb-like mounds. As she pushed her thumbs into those wonderful little meaty milk tanks, she even managed to make a few droplets squirt out from those surprisingly wide nipples. The more she teased the area around them, the more they started poking out, until those milky teats were completely erect and ready to be milked.

While Oikawa was busy playing with the big boy’s boobies, Bazz’s breathing grew a little more labored as his cock pulsed and twitched. The more stimuli he got from her touching and teasing, the more cum started to squirt from his tip. Just that little bit of teasing, and he was already letting loose enough ‘milk’ to fill a few shot glasses. And she didn’t even notice, before she tried to step away of course.

Once the idol had had enough of the little playful session, she stepped over to the side of the pen, stumbling a little as she nearly slipped on the substantially large puddle of pre-cum on the floor. “N-Now now, you don’t need to cum it all out yet, we haven’t even gotten you hooked up yet. Just let me put all the equipment on, and then I’ll leave you to them for a few hours. Then we’ll see how you’re holding up after your first day on the ‘job’!”

When she put it like that, it sounded all too simple. Once Bazz got a look at the equipment, it made all too much sense. Of course, it was simple; the equipment was just a set of pumps that were going to be attached to his sensitive areas, where they’d suck at regular intervals to get him to release his precious milk! Even just the thought of getting milked in such a manner was enough to make him shoot out just a little more cum, thankfully that would be the last few droplets that weren’t going to be sucked up by the equipment. The glass tubes that the pumps were attached to were secured onto his cock and his nipples with enough tightness that it’d take him cumming or squirting milk with the force of a firehose to knock them flying.

Once those wonderful tools were attached, Oikawa clapped her hands together to turn them on, prompting a small sucking sensation to wash over all three important points. Immediately, Bazz started moaning as the three tips started leaking that lovely white stuff that the idol was looking for, prompting her to giggle. “I knew it, you’re already showing great signs. I bet you’ll have filled at least three tanks by the time I get back!” The cowgirl said before slapping the boy’s plump posterior, causing him to squirt just that little bit more milk in the process. “Well, I’d better get going. You hang tight, and I’ll be back!”

With that, the idol left him to his own devices… Which mostly consisted of sitting there and moaning, even rubbing a little at his own stomach as he just let the devices do their work. Every few minutes, the sucking sensation intensified, causing both his cock and moobs to tingle in excitement. The flow likewise intensified in response, and thus a loop of cause and effect was established. It would take a long while for the young man to even care about doing anything else except for cumming… And by that point, he’d get spoilt by the cute idol yet again.

Therefore, instead of trying to fight it, which he didn’t even want to do in the first place, Bazz laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. He didn’t need to be awake to get milked, and he could enjoy all the pleasure that the equipment brought him, while trying to dream. It was the perfect idea, and even as his cock pulsed again and he let out a louder moan than usual, he didn’t reconsider.

Soon enough, the big boy drifted off to sleep, having come to love his decision to go check out that weird farm job…


End file.
